superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kent Family
As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Planet-Splitter (1973).]] The Kent Family was a family from Smallville. Jonathan Kent was the husband of Martha Kent, of the Clark Family.As established in The Planet-Splitter (1973) and the Superman episode The Adoption (1988). Their adopted son was Kal-El of Krypton, whom they named Clark Kent, after Martha's family.As established in The Planet-Splitter and The Adoption. History One day the Kents, then consisting of only Jonathan and Martha, were driving on a Kansas road in their red truck, in the Smallville countryside. They see a small rocket ship fall from space and crash to the ground. Approaching the downed spacecraft, they hear the sound of a baby crying. The hatch of the vehicle had apparently sprung open from the impact, but the child was unharmed. The load the spaceship in the bed of their pickup truck, and they get in the cab of the truck and drive toward town, where they take the child to an orphanage. They do express interest in adopting the boy but Director Warner tells them they have to do a background check first. The Kent house received a telephone call not long later and Martha answers the phone, surprised the background check was already finished. She is then told she can have the child. They return to the Smallville Orphanage and pick him up, they then name the child Clark Kent, after Martha's family.As seen in The Planet-Splitter (1973). Kent family members *'Jonathan Kent' *'Martha Kent' *'Clark Kent' *'Krypto' (family pet) Paraphernalia *'Kent family truck': The Kents' truck was an old red pickup truck with an ornament on the hood of a horse. The Kent couple found the young child from Krypton with that truck and that same child even drove the truck to pick up his first date, Lana Lang, when he was a teenager. He took her to a restaurant and then a rock concert, which featured a band called The Mix.As seen in the Superman episode First Date (1988). *'Kryptonian Rocket': They buried the rocket ship that brought Clark to Earth somewhere on their property. Residences *'Kent Farm': This farm was located somewhere not far from Smallville. Their house was a modest sized house. They lived there mostly in the early 1940s. Around 1955, Jonathan Kent sold his farm to become a grocer at the Kent's General Store, they acquired a house in town at this point,This is conjecture based upon what happened in the comics Earth-One continuity. It was never revealed in the show, but they did have a house that was not on the farm, but rather within the city limits of Smallville. This is never explained, but we can assume that it happened as it did in the comics. By 1957 or so, Jonathan Kent presumably made enough money to purchase the farm back, which they are moved back in once again at this point. Jonathan and Martha still lived on this farm in the late 1980s. *'344 Clinton Street': The adopted member of the Kent family, Clark Kent, rented an apartment from an apartment complex on Clinton Street in the city of Metropolis. Notes *The Kent Family first appeared in Superman # 1 (June 1939).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Link *Kent Family at the DC Database Category:Families